deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert W. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series. He appeared in the 19th episode of DEATH BATTLE!!, Eggman VS Wily, where he fought against Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. History After being continuously out-shined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power. Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large, diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower. However, he is often foiled by Dr. Light's greatest creation, Mega Man. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily *Age: 57 *Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology *PhD: Electronics Engineering *Knows Ninjitsu Robot Infantry *Met **Defensive Hard Hats *Sniper Joe **Defensive shield *Blader **Flying Recon Robot *Hothead **Throws Fire, but Cannot Move *Paozo **Vacuum Powered Action Roboenza Virus *Created by Wily *Only Affects Robots *Makes Robots Violent & Unreasonable *Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus Yellow Devil *Height: Approx 20 ft *Can Shapeshift *Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon *Immune to Cold *Weak to Fire & Electricity *Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable Robot Masters *Guts Man **Super Arm; Lifts Over 2 Tons **Immune to cold *Metal Man **Metal Blade; 8-Directional Death **Designed for combat **Weak to his own weapon *Slash Man **Slash Claw; Destroys Asteroids **Red Adhesive; Traps enemies *Magnet Man **Magnet Missile; Homing *Sheep Man **Originally designed to herd sheep; Electric powers *Napalm Man **Napalm Bomb; A Bouncing Bomb **Missiles: Numerous types *Pharaoh Man **Pharaoh Shot; Controls Fire Energy **Levitation **Eye Shield Bass *Bass Buster **Charge Shot **Rapid Fire *Jet Booster *Powered by Bassnium *Super Adapter *Copy Ability Wily Machine 8 *Houses Wily Capsule *Rocket-Powered Flight *Missile Launcher *Boomerang Buzzsaw *Tri-Barrel Laser Blaster *Large Laser Cannon Within Skull Comparison to Dr. Eggman Dr. Wily *Had Less Adaptable Troops *Ranged Infantry Trumped Robotnik's Mixed One *Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individuality *Planned ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy Dr. Eggman *Limited Infantry Variety *Individually Varied Badniks *Badniks were not designed to be a team *Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control Gallery WilyUFO.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Yellow Devil.jpg|The Yellow Devil Wily Machine 8.png|Wily in Wily Machine 8 MM5WilyCapsule.jpg|Wily in the Wily Capsule machine 9.jpg|Wily in Wily Machine 9 Trivia *Dr. Wily is the sixth Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia and Chun-Li, and with the next 19 being Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the fourth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia and Chun-Li, and with the next 13 being M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **He, and his army, are the first Mega Man characters to appear, with the next seven being Mega Man, Zero, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. *Dr. Wily, along with his robot Bass, were the first, and so far only, combatants to speak exclusively through text. *Dr. Wily is the only combatant to have lost, even though he had more advantages over his opponent Dr. Eggman. *Dr. Wily is the first combatant to attempt to escape a battle, the next two being Nathan Drake and Widowmaker. *His defeat comes from his own actions as his Roboenza Virus, which caused Metal Sonic to go berserk. References * Dr. Wily on Wikipedia * Dr. Wily on Mega Man Wiki * Dr. Wily on Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Human Category:Vehicle Users Category:Doctors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Ninja Category:A team of Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Combatants